Is this a Dream or reality?
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Lavi and the others encounter a girl on the way back to the order. they find out later she's an exorcist as well and has her join the black order. she remains a mystery to everyone as she always keeps secrets to herself but is friendly everyone. later she starts getting strange dreams that might or might not complicate thing for her. (this is the rewrite for dreams and hopes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own DGM it belongs to the respectful owner. the only thing i own are my two OC's (one that will appear later in the story)**

Allen and, the others walk back to the order exhausted and feeling hungry.

"I'm hungry..." Allen whines

"I know. So am I but I think we're almost there" Lavi says

"last time you said 'I think we're getting close' we got lost baka usagi" Kanda complains.

"yeah well I'm positive this time" he says

Suddenly a girl stumbles out of the bushes and, looks relieved to see people. Then collapses on the ground in front of them. Lavi looks stunned for a moment but quickly goes over, turns her carefully. The girl had cuts all over her arms and legs and, face along with bruises. Blood was sticking to her shirt, she has bag under her eyes indicating she had no sleep for a while. Lavi then checks her breathing, they sound short, heavy and, raspy.

"this isn't good I have to take her to the order. You two will have the walk the rest of the way. Try not to fight each other" Lavi says taking out his hammer. "little hammer, big hammer extend!"

The handle extends and he gets on it carrying the girl carefully in arms as his golem flies around him sensing he needs to make a call.

"golem contact Bookman or Koumi" Lavi says.

First there was static then a voice answers.

"hello?" Koumi asked

"Koumi, this is Lavi. I need you to get Bookman and the nurses ready at the infirmary" he says

"alright. Whats wrong?" Koumi asked getting up.

"we're fine but we found a girl who collapsed in front of us and she is pretty bad shape" Lavi replied.

"alright the infirmary will be ready when you come" he says.

"alright thanks Koumi" Lavi says

He arrives at the black order as the door opens, he hurries off to the infirmary.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little short but i promise they will be longer after this! i hoped you liked and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter of dream or reality. hope you enjoy it.**

Lavi was in the infirmary with the others waiting for this mysterious girl to wake. Bookman had told him that everything was okay and she was just resting.

"It's been two weeks and she's still not waking up. I'm worried about Lavi. He hasn't left her side or gotten any sleep at all, he'll only eat a little" Allen says

"if your that worried. I'll knock him out" Kanda mumbles.

"Kanda! that's not going to help" Allen says

"any changes?" she asked as Lenalee comes in holding a tray of coffee cups.

"no the girl still hasn't woken up" Allen says.

"what about Lavi?" she asked

"still next to her, refuses to sleep. Though he is reading a bit" Allen replied

suddenly they hear a soft moan, the sound of a book dropping.

"guys she's waking up!" Lavi says

the other three walk over to the bed as the girl scans the area with her pale blues eyes.

"where am I?" she asked

"the back order. Your safe" Lavi says softly even though she still looks tense.

"the...black...order?" she asked

"yes. This place exist for exorcist such as these kids here to retrieve innocence, destroy Akuma they may encounter" Komui says coming in.

"who are you? Whats innocence and whats an Akuma?" she asked

"I am Komui lee. The chief of the black order. Akuma's are creatures created by the Earl. They are made by a skeleton with dark matter, the soul of a loved one that was lost and is order to kill so they can evolve" Komui explains

"but the soul contained in the Akuma is suffering and sad" Allen adds

"yes and innocence is the substance we use to kill the Akuma. However there are two types of innocence. Equipment type where it's contained in a weapon or a type of accessory. Lenalee, Lavi mind showing her?" he explains

they nod as Lavi takes his weapon out and Lenalee steps back a little.

"innocence activate" they say together. Lavi's hammer grows in size a little and a black material wraps around Lenalee's legs.

"mine's called dark boots. It allows me to fly in the air but packs a powerful kick" she smiles

"and mine's called little hammer big hammer. It can change size, extend the handle, creates fire with intense heat or not cause I can control the amount of heat it gives off, changes the weather" Lavi grins.

"then there is parasite type where it takes form apart of the body" he says

allen takes his gloves off showing his white arm, the black arm.

"innocence activate" he says as a white cloak, mask appear on him.

"his is called crown clown" Komui says

"left arm is for the Akuma's, right arm for the humans" he says then moves his right hand across his left arm as it turns into a sword soon as he reaches his wrist.

"for humans?" she asked confused.

"I decided to save both" Allen says, she looks more confused but nods.

"innocence can come in any form. Now with that matter aside, what is your name?" Komui says

"Yuki Kokoro..." Yuki replied

"hmm. Yuki mind telling us what happened to you?" he asked.

"I was being chased by these people and then they turned into these creatures..." she started

"those would be Akuma" Komui says

"I kept dodging their bullets. Suddenly I blacked out, when I came to they were gone, there was fire around, looked for a safe place. Now I'm here. Um how long was I out for?" she continued

"two weeks" allen says

"oh okay" she says

"Yuki would you mind following me?" Komui asked, she nods getting up but almost falls though Lavi catches her.

"easy. How about I help you walk?" Lav asked, she nods. "where to Komui?"

"the innocence room?" he says

"huh? Okay.."Lavi says confused.

He helps Yuki walk to the innocence room where its dark except for the faint white glow on the platform Komui's standing on, Lavi helps her get on.

"Helvaska can you sense innocence in her?" Komui asked

suddenly white tentacles wrap around her, Hevlaska puts her head on Yuki's as strange but relaxing feeling goes through her body.

"yes. There is innocence in her. She is a parasite type" she says, lifting her left arm up to show a small shaped crosses along her wrist. "checking syncro rate...10..20...35...46...58...65..65 percent is the syncro rate of which you and innocence are at. I suggest a few days of training before going on missions" putting Yuki down

"alright thanks Hevlaska" Komui says

"whats syncro rate?" she asked

"syncro rate is how well your connected with your innocence and how power it is" Lavi explains

"exactly. Now on that note. Go get something to eat" Komui smiles

"Jerry says everything is ready" Lenalee smiles

lavi helps her walk to the cafeteria, they step inside seeing crowds of people holding glasses of beat, tea and maybe coffee.

"welcome to the black order!" they all cheer.

"your apart of our family now. So here's your very own coffee mug" Lenalee smiles

"it has a special tea that's designed to help you relax" Allen says

"thank you" she smiles


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here is the 3rd chapter of is this dream or reality..I hope you enjoy it. i do not own DGM.**

Yuki is in the training room practicing sword fighting with Lavi but is already getting exhausted.

"come on don't give up so easily. What if I was an Akuma?" Lavi says,

"I...I know. I'm not giving up..." she pants heavily.

Yuki tries striking another hit to Lavi but he blocks easily and she suddenly collapses onto the ground curled up in ball.

"Yuki!" he calles before she blacks out.

~Yuki's dream/Pov~

I open my eyes seeing nothing but darkness with no light anywhere and no sound as I realize its really quiet.

"where am I? Hello is anyone there?" I call out.

I try to take a step but fall as a force pulls me back down, the faint smell of blood reaches my nose.

"w-why do I smell blood?" I ask.

"you're not an exorcist. You killed your 'so called friends'. You're the enemy" a voice that sounds like it has authority says.

"w-what..I" I say confused.

A small light turns on revealing the bodies of the other exorcist laying lifeless on the ground except for the red-headed one, a small pool of blood around them. I look at my hands shock seeing blood on them, then I look at red-head and gasp.

"Lavi..." I say trying to run over to him but keep getting pulled down.

I manage to get to Lavi, hold up his almost lifeless body in my arms crying a little from confusion and fear.

"L-Lavi what happened?" I asked.

"you turned on us...how could you Yuki? I...trusted you" he says weakly.

"but..I..I..no I couldn't" I say shocked.

"now kill the one you care most about" another voice says laughing.

"no.. no..I can't.. I won't!" I cry holding Lavi in my arms close.

"do it! Burn him to ashes" the voice ordered.

"Yuki..please..do it..put a end to my suffering..please" he says weakly.

"no I can't" I cried as my hand combusted into flames. "no!" then everything turned red.

~end of Dream/ Normal pov~

Yuki wakes up panting heavily, looking around confused seeing she's in the infirmary again the white blinding her eyes as if she just came out of a dark building.

"Yuki?" Lavi's voice asked concerned.

"L-Lavi?" she asked looking at him.

"you alright?" he asked.

"n-nothings destroyed...your alive" she mumbles.

"what?" he asked.

"it's nothing. Just a nightmare but I'm fine.." she sighs.

"you sure?" he asked.

"yeah...what happened?" she replied.

"you just suddenly collapsed" Lavi says.

"oh...I'm alright" she says, getting up to walk.

"what are you doing?" he asked worried.

"going back to train again" she says

"no you need to make sure your really alright" he says. "about this nightmare..do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you"

"no I don't want to talk about it Lavi. I'm fine..I just want to be stronger" she says clenching her fist as it starts to shake.

Lavi notices her clenched fist shaking and puts his hand on hers gently, looking at her worried and concerned to what the nightmare was about that would upset her. Suddenly Allen runs in closing the door behind him as the two stare at him confused.

"whats up Allen?" he asked.

"central is here along with Leiverr.." he whispers.

"what?" Lavi asked angrily as several cloaked men, a man with light brown braided hair following a taller man with an odd hairstyle and a Hitler mustache walk by the door.


End file.
